Dressing Room Adventures
by ScottFitzy
Summary: These are just going to be a whole bunch of one-shots set in Corny's dressing room. CornyLink of course!
1. Spats

OK, so this is just like, a drabble thing. And it's just dialogue so you can imagine what they're doing! Yay! Oh and please excuse the title. It's crap, I know._Link is in italics, _**Corny is in bold, **Tracy is underlined. Just so it doesn't get confusing.**  
**

**_HAIRSPRAY_ **

_"Corny, stop we could get caught!"_

**"I doubt you'd have a problem with that, babe."**

_"I would and you know it! Now st--I said...Corny!"_

**"You know, by pushing me, you're making this a lot harder than it should be."**

_"You are impossible."_

**"Not when it's you."**

_"..."_

**"Ohh, you're so sexy when you glare, sugar."**

_"Shhh! Don't talk so loud! Someone could hear you!"_

**"OK, I won't _talk_ loud. **gasp** Oh _Link_!"**

_"Shut up!"_

KNOCK KNOCK

_"Oh shit!"_

"Link? Corny? What are you doing in there."

_"Oh thank God! It's just Tracy!"_

**"Hey, uh, Tracy! Yeah, could you come back in a little bit? We're a kind of busy!"**

_"We are not!"_

**"But we could be."**

"I'm just going to leave now, guys. Have fun...I guess."

**"Bye Tracy!"**

_"..."_

**"Aw, why you poutin' baby?"**

_"..."_

**"Would it help if I hugged you?"**

_"..."_

**"Are you going to look at me?...I said look not glare."**

_"I'm angry with you right now."_

**"But why?"**

_"You know why...stop that."_

**"I know you love it, so I'm not going to."**

sigh_ "Corny, not no-ohhhhh"_

**"See? Now, get on that couch and let's get started!"**

_"You're ruining the moment."_

**"Sorry."**

rustling

_"Woah, wait a second. Who said you're on top today?"_

_ **HAIRSPRAY**_

Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. Con-crit is always welcome!_  
_


	2. Naps

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter two! It took me a little bit to post, but I've been swamped with summatives and exams all week. Today we had time to do our projects in Careers, so I just wrote this. Although I don't think it was a good idea because my teacher almost read it...oh well. I hope _you_ like it. **

_**HAIRSPRAY**_

"And we're off."

"Great job today, kids!" I say as I turn towards the crowd of teens behind me.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Don't forget to practice this time..._Brad_."

The girls all giggle as they walk away.

" I told you already! There was a family emergency!" Brad retorts.

"And I told _you_ already, I saw you coming out of the bowling alley with some chick on your arm. Now go home and _practice._"

He grumbles something about, stupid and lame and jerks, before walking out the exit.

I sigh and turn just in time to see Link try to sneak into my dressing room unseen.

I look around and try to estimate how long it will take for the kids to leave. There are still many here, so it should take a while. My shoulders slump a little at the realization of this and I make my way towards the door.

I open it to find Link sprawled out on the couch. His jacket is hanging off the mirror and his shirt is half unbuttoned. His eyes are closed, but I know he's not sleeping.

I walk over to him and slide off his shoes.

"Thank you."

I look up and see him grinning at me.

"No problem." I says. I take off my own jacket and shoes and make myself comfortable on top of him.

"It's crazy how thin you are. That jacket is probably slowing you down."

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, baby." I chuckle.

"Whatever. I'm tired. Let's just leave it at that."

He closes his eyes and sighs contentedly.

"Wanna take a nap, sugar?" I ask as sweetly as I can.

"No," he opens his eyes, "I wanna watch _you_nap, though."

I ignore how creepy that sounded.

" You did that yesterday, hun." I smile.

"You knew?!"

"Well, I was awake for at least ten minutes...so I was kind of aware, love."

"Well, that just entitles me to at least ten more minutes of watching you,_babe._"

I figured he would notice all the pet names.

"If you don't sleep right now, I'll make you!"

I make my best evil face.

He sniggers and rolls his eyes.

"Like I would mind you singing again...I doubt it would help though. You voice always kind of turns me on."

I can't help the fit of laughter that comes next. I lie my head on his chest and after a while I feel and hear his breathing even out.

I smile and look up. It's going to be a wonderful afternoon.

_**HAIRSPRAY**_

**Ok, well there it is. It might take a while for me to post the next story because of exam prep, but I will continue!**


	3. Love

**Yay for you guys! I have another chapter up! Yeah, exams are pretty much the worst piece of shit ever. I wrote this up when I was grocery shopping with my parents. They went and did their thing and I sat near the carts, scaring old ladies. It took me about 20 minutes to write, so I don't expect to get rave reviews. Hopefully it was worth the wait. **

** _HAIRSPRAY_ **

I turn back to the camera just as the teens finish up their new number.

"And that was Tracy Turnblad's new groovin' move, The Wavin' Raven. We'll be back with more of you favorite rhythm and blues tunes, right after this!"

Cameras switch off and I lean over the podium. I decide against letting my whole body relax, though. As soon as I do, I know no one will be able to get me back to my perky self before we're back on.

I seriously need some coffee...or some sort of caffeine. Fortunately for me, it's the last break before the show ends for the day. Then I'll have time to spend with my sweetheart. I still can't believe my new nick name from him is Skeeter. I'll have to change that somehow.

I sigh happily, and I _am_ aware that I may or may not, have the biggest love struck smile on my face.

Well, by the look that Maybelle is giving me, I'll have to say that it's bigger than I had thought.

"What_ are_ you smiling about, Mr Collins?"

"Oh, nothing you have to worry about, Ms Maybelle. Just thinkin'."

She studies the stance I'm in before opening her mouth to speak.

"That boy really wore you out yesterday, huh."

It takes me a while to realize what she said, since I'm lost in my own thoughts. As soon as it processed though, shock ran through my body. My eyes widen as I look at her. I stand up completely straight and clear my throat, before turning to face her.

"Wha--"

"We're on in thirty!" the stage manager yelled to the crowd of teens.

As they all made their way back to their places, my gaze caught with Link's. He winked at me, then straightened his tie.

I look back towards Maybelle and wonder how she knew about Link and me. She gives me a look that clearly says, _We__** are**__ going to talk about this._

And for once, I'm dreading having to go back to my dressing room.

_**(Link's POV) **_

Tammy walks over to Tracy after the show ends. I really hope she doesn't say anything mean.

"Great job today, Tracy! How did you come up with that move?" she asks excitedly.

Tracy giggles, "Thank my mom for that one!"

"You're mom made that up?!" Seaweed asks, genuinely surprised about that fact.

OK, everything is fine without me here. As they keep chatting about Tracy's mom, I search around for my Skeeter.

I can't find him around the main stage area, so I decide to go back to his dressing room.

I walk towards it with hopes of not getting stopped or questioned about 'what I think I'm doing'. Stupid new station manager. I hate him so much!

I stop my violent thoughts about him when I reach the room, though. I can hear muffled voices. One is obviously Corny (I can detect his voice anywhere, which sounds kind of sad). The other voice is distinctly feminine, and strong.

Definitely Maybelle.

I hope they don't mind that I'm planning to eavesdrop on this conversation. I can't help myself. I'm a teenager.

I lean my ear against the door and I can, surprisingly, make out most of what they're saying.

"What were you thinking, Corny. Did you not learn _anything_ from the whole Brenda incident?" Maybelle scolds.

Uh oh. She knows. Oh.My.God. SHE KNOWS! How the hell did she find out? Are we _that obvious_?! I should stop freaking out...maybe she's not as mad as I think. I go back to listening through the door.

"That was different." Corny mumbles.

"How?" Maybelle demands.

This captures all of my attention. I don't know too much about Corny and Brenda's relationship. I've tried asking, but Corny always shook his head and promised he'd tell me some other time. I always just assumed they were just casually seeing each other. How is that different from what we have now? Well, other than the fact that I'm a guy. Is that what he's getting at? I'm a guy so I can't get pregnant?! That asshole! He'd better have a good damn reason.

"It's different because...well," he pauses, "I-I love him."

My eyes widen. He loves me. _He_ loves **me.**Corny fucking Collins _**loves **_me!

I barely contain the squeal that's threatening to come out. I jump around excitedly, trying not to make any noise. This earns some odd stares from the remaining crew and council members. Except for Tracy. She's laughing at my little display with a knowing look in her eyes. She knew too?! Well, she at _least_ could have told me!

I stop jumping as soon as I remember _why_ I was jumping in the first place. Corny just confessed his love for me, and I'm leaving him in his dressing room with Maybelle, who may or may not start yelling at him soon. That wouldn't be good. She's scary when she yells.

I burst through the door, surprising both of them.

I laugh, loud and squeaky, then pounce on my love.

"Skeeter!" I cry, before lowering my voice, "I love you, too."

The surprise on his face melts away too pure elation. He gives me a big hug and kisses me as hard as he can.

Maybelle clears her throat and we pull away from each other. Albeit hesitantly.

"OK," she starts, "Although I'm not one hundred percent OK with your choice of sexuality, I still care for you both. After all my people have been through, the last thing I should be doin' is shunning you two. Let alone tryin' to keep you apart. So, I'm just going to leave this room, go home and try to think about somethin' else. And I'm warning you, you'd better wait 'til I'm gone to do _anything._"

We both nod and she walks out. She's about to shut the door when she turns back to us and smiles at Corny.

"What?" he laughs.

She chuckles and shakes her head.

"Nothin'...Skeeter." and then she's gone.

I ignore Corny's glare and kiss his cheek.

"I think we should celebrate our newfound love, Skeeter. How about you?" I say seductively and run my hand across the crotch of his pants. His glare quickly disappears and he groans a little.

"Were you two even listening to what I said?!" Maybelle shouts through the door.

"You better hurry Maybelle!" Corny shouts back while taking off my jacket, "Because when we start," there goes the tie, "We don't finish," he grabs my hips and smirks at me, "Until we're **finished.**" he grinds his hips into mine. I throw back my head and let out a loud moan.

You'd better hurry Maybelle.

_**HAIRSPRAY**_

**Hah, I bet you're getting tired of almost sex in my stories. Well, you'll have to wait, I need to do more 'research'**, **if you catch my meaning. Con-crit is always welcome and reviews are very, very nice.  
**


End file.
